The Good, the Bad and the Mortals
by Evil Is Gone Until You See Me
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the perfect angel, literally. She is an angel in Heaven, her home and her sanctuary. What happens when her director gives her an assignment. Percy Jackson. She has to be his Guardian Angel. To watch to over him, to be his friend, to help him. But there is one rule: Do NOT fall in love. If that's the rule, then she's in big trouble.
1. Prologue

Annabeth looked upon the sleeping city of Heaven, the corners of her mouth lifting up into a smile. The angel's wings spread out and she swooped over her city. Her grey eyes looked down and she saw the chaotic mortal empire of New York. She gritted her teeth and flew back to the golden palace of the gods.

Silena, a Guardian angel, smiled and beckoned for Annabeth to join her. The blonde angel landed on the palaces' golden floor, joining the dark-haired beauty.

'Silena,' Annabeth looked toward the beautiful angel. 'What have you been doing lately?'

'Well,' Silena eyed the floor. 'I've been spending a lot of time with Charlie.'

Charlie, or Charles, was assigned to Silena, for her to be his Guardian. Annabeth didn't have one, thankfully.

'Oh?'

'Yeah... But that's not why I'm here. Chiron wants to see you.'

Annabeth frowned as Silena bobbed her head.

Casting a suspicious eye at Silena, she flew off into the palace, in search of Chiron, the great.

She finally found the old angel sitting in his quarters, his eyes closed. Annabeth walked cautiously, treading quietly.

'Annabeth!' The angel turned to look at her, his eyes smiling. 'I'm glad you're here.'

'You wanted to speak to me?' Annabeth asked, walking closer.

'Yes, I want to assign you a mortal.'

'A mortal? You want me to become a Guardian?'

'Yes. I think you have spent too many years, 116 to be exact, here in Heaven. You should go and see the world! Mortals are not _that _incompetent.'

Annabeth spluttered; there was no point in arguing. With a squeak, she said, 'Of course, when do I start? What do I do?'

'Well, we will transport you to the location you are needed. You will have to become this boy's friend, help him make the right choices. He is troubled and alone. You will not have your wings while there are people around, only when you are alone. You may come up to Heaven, but you will have to go back. As for when you will begin, you'll start right now.'

Annabeth nodded slowly. 'What is his name?'

'Percy Jackson.'

Just as she was about to leave, Chiron said, 'Oh, and, you **must not **fall in love, not under any circumstances.'

Annabeth nodded and thought _who would fall in love with a _human_?_

Little did she know that she would do exactly that. . .


	2. Meetings

Annabeth breathed deeply as she landed. On the floor. On the earth. She started hyperventilating. She had never been out of Heaven, and this was too much.  
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She walked into her apartment; a comfy place with a fire and the smell of food. Annabeth bit her lip and walked to the bedroom, grinding her teeth.  
Annabeth lay down and closed her eyes, her mind buzzing and dizzy.

The blonde not-so-angel straightened her blue blazer and blinked; hoping it was all a dream.  
It wasn't.  
She sighed and walked into the huge building, ignoring the curious stares. Annabeth walked straight to the office and up to the grey-haired woman secretary.  
'Um, hi. I'm Annabeth Chase,' She said carefully.  
'Ah! Hello Miss Chase! We've been expecting you!' She smiled. 'I'm Miss D' Chan! Here is your schedule, and here is your guide!'  
Annabeth looked down at her schedule and then back up. She saw a boy of about 16 standing there. He had pitch black hair, tan skin and green eyes.  
'This is Percy Jackson! He will show you around the school,' D' Chan exclaimed happily.  
Percy gave a small smile, holding out his hand.  
Annabeth shook it and she felt something.  
Something she didn't like - or did she?  
It was a spark.  
A spark that she would try to deny her whole life, and fail.


	3. 20 Questions

Annabeth walked awkwardly with the black haired boy, her hands fidgeting with her backpack strap.  
'So...' Percy said, looking down. 'Um, what about we play a game?'  
_A game? _'Um, sure... What game?'  
'20 Questions.'  
'20 Questions?'  
'Yeah, 20 Questions. You know, ask one person a question, then they ask you a question. So on and so forth.'  
'Oh! Yeah, okay.'  
'Okay. Where are you from?'  
_Where was she from? Heaven? Hey! I'm from Heaven! What was that place... _'Um, San Francisco. Uh, favourite colour?'  
'Blue. Hobby?'  
'Um, reading. Yours?'  
'Swimming. Favourite food?'  
_That _went on until they reached her locker, and by then they had already learned _quite _a bit about each other.

'Haha! So you _actually _only eat blue food?' Annabeth laughed.  
'Hey, Jackson!' All heads turned to a buff boy with brown hair. 'Who's the girl? Finally bribed one to hang out with you?'  
Percy's eyes darkened and his shoulders slumped.  
'Hey,' the boy winked at Annabeth, and she cringed. 'What are you doing with this loser?'  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes. 'As a matter of fact, he is my **_friend_**.'  
'Well, a bit of advice: I wouldn't spend time with a creep with a slut of a mother.'  
'She's not a slut,' they heard Percy mumble, his head down.  
'Whatever you say, loser,' he snickered and walked away.  
Annabeth could finally see why Percy needed help.


	4. Friends?

Annabeth looked at Percy sympathetically. She put a hand on his shoulder as he looked down.  
'She's not a slut,' he kept on repeating that.  
'Percy, it doesn't matter about what they think,' Annabeth said, her hand still on his shoulder.  
He looked up. 'Yeah, you're right. Come on, you don't want to be late for your first class, on the first _day_.'  
She smiled and followed him to Miss Ursala's class.  
They arrived at room A34, walking inside and sitting down in the front row.  
'Hello, class. It's _so _good to see you on this _glorious _Monday morning,' Miss Ursala drawled on, her eyes unconsciously closing.  
The day carried on like that; Annabeth following Percy around, until it came to Lunch...

Annabeth walked into the cafeteria, her heart pounding. _What is this place?_ Annabeth thought wildly.  
She spotted Percy in a long line and quickly walked there, grabbing a tray like his.  
'Hey,' Percy greeted her with a smile.  
Annabeth smiled back.  
She followed his every move; she asked the lady for some Macaroni and cheese, like him, she took a bottle of water and a salad, like him.  
When she came out of the line, she was lost. Where was she supposed to go?  
'Annabeth!' She saw Percy waving her over.  
She gladly followed him to a small table at the edge of the cafeteria.  
'Hey guys!' Percy smiled at the big group that sat at the table. 'This is Annabeth!'  
The group smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then someone caught her eye.  
'Silena?' Annabeth looked at a dark-haired girl that sat next to a buff African boy.  
'Annabeth!' Silena's eyes brightened.  
'Wait! Silena, you know Annabeth?' Percy asked, puzzled.  
'Yeah! We went to the same school back in Frisco!' Silena said happily, as the two of them sat down.  
Annabeth sat next to Silena as she introduced Leo, Beckendorf, Piper, Jason, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Calypso, Will and Lou Ellen.  
'Wait! Piper? Chris? Calypso? Will?' Annabeth asked quizzically.  
'Don't tell me you know them _too_,' Percy said with a small grin.  
Annabeth just laughed and nodded.  
Maybe, just maybe, mortals weren't too bad.


	5. Dreams

Annabeth walked out of Goode High with a smile on her face and memories in her mind. Her day hadn't been as bad as the thought it would be. That was high praise, coming from an angel. No, coming from _Annabeth_. She walked home with a skip in her step, thinking _Mortals aren't too bad._

That night Annabeth had a dream, well more like a nightmare. No, _nightmares_.  
She dreamed she was standing in a red chamber. Annabeth inwardly cringed; red, the color of evil. The color of the _devil_. She looked around and saw a door. She ran toward it and just as she was about to open it, she heard a sound. It was a large crashing noise, sort of like an angel falling.  
She looked around for any signs of life, and sure enough, there was. Standing at the the far end of the room was a boy.  
Annabeth was about to approach him when she heard a piercing scream. It was the boy's.  
She tried to run toward him, but as soon as she was close enough to reach him, an invisible barrier stood in her way. She tried to push through it but to no avail.  
The boy screamed again.  
She tried to get through.  
The boy screamed and so did Annabeth, but she had no control over her words.  
'Percy! Percy!' She screamed.  
'Annabeth! Get out! He wants you! Get out!' The boy, Percy, screamed.  
'Percy!' Tears streamed down her face.  
Then, the dream changed.

Someone's arms were wrapped around her torso and her head was to their chest.  
'I love you,' a deep voice whispered in her ear.  
She smiled and was about to reply when she heard a loud crashing noise.  
They both looked up and say they sky turn red and arrows came flying down.  
'Annabeth! Run!' The boy screamed as he fell down.  
She ran and ran and when she was far enough, she looked back.  
The boy was being enveloped by wings and blood.  
'Percy...' Annabeth whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She fell to the ground and screamed, 'PERCY!'

Annabeth woke up breathing heavily, sweat on her brow.  
_It was just a dream_, she kept on thinking. _Just a dream._  
But, one thing bothered her.  
Why was she dreaming of a boy she hardly knew?


	6. Features

Annabeth locked the door to her apartment, her hand still shaking from the previous night. Her dreams were so vivid, so real, how could they not be true? Annabeth battled with herself, shrugging it off with saying it's not a dream and then thinking back on the realism of it all.  
She shook her head, attempting to clear her head. It was 04:00, Saturday morning. She was going to go and visit Heaven for the first time since she came down to _Earth. _  
Her shoes slapped the pavement as she ran across to get to shelter from the pouring rain. She arrived at a large tree that hid her from the rain.  
Making sure no one was around, she took off her jacket and her wings unfolded as she sighed happily. She was free. Free from prying eyes. Free from _mortal _eyes. Annabeth leaped from the ground and soared up to the sky, laughing happily.  
Her beautiful white wings carried her up and up, until she reached paradise, known as her home. Her eyes looked around, catching the small features that made her home beautiful. The puffy white clouds, the singing angels, the laughing mortals.  
Annabeth flew to the palace and landed gracefully next to Thalia, a long time friend of hers.  
'Annabeth!' Thalia hugged the grey-eyed angel.  
'Thalia, I've missed you!' Annabeth laughed.  
'I heard you were made a Guardian angel! How are you surviving? With you, and your mortal hating ways.'  
'Oh, it's not as bad as I thought.'  
Thalia raised her eyebrows and laughed. 'Why, I never! Anyway, Annabeth, I have to go and do my daily rounds on- well, you know.'  
Annabeth nodded solemnly and bid farewell to her friend.  
She looked around and took in the glorious sight that was her home.  
She laughed and leaped off the ground and flew around, her eyes skimming over the inhabitants of Heaven.  
Her eyes drifted down and she found herself looking at the mortal world.  
She soon spotted something that caught her eye. Well, more like _someone. _  
Perseus Jackson.  
Her eyes searched his face as he sat down on a bench in the neighborhood's park.  
Annabeth finally took in on his appearance.  
He had a black mop of hair that couldn't be tamed.  
An athletic body with a healthy tan.  
And absolutely mesmerizing, beautiful green eyes that shone whenever he looked up.  
Annabeth Chase finally acknowledged how handsome Percy Jackson really was.  
_It doesn't matter, _she thought. _He's just a nobody. A mortal. He doesn't mean anything to you._  
Or does he?


End file.
